Simplify and rationalize the denominator: $$\frac{1}{1+ \frac{1}{\sqrt{3}+1}}.$$
Explanation: To begin, we first consider the $\frac{1}{\sqrt{3} + 1}$ term. We can multiply both the numerator and the denominator by the conjugate of the denominator to get $$\frac{1}{\sqrt{3} + 1} = \frac{1}{\sqrt{3}+1} \times \frac{\sqrt{3}-1}{\sqrt{3}-1} = \frac{\sqrt{3}-1}{3-1} = \frac{\sqrt{3}-1}{2}.$$We can then substitute this back into our original expression and multiply both the numerator and denominator by $2$ to get  \begin{align*}
\frac{1}{1+ \frac{1}{\sqrt{3}+1}} & = \frac{1}{1 + \frac{\sqrt{3} - 1}{2}} \\
& = \frac{2}{2 + \sqrt{3} - 1} \\
& = \frac{2}{\sqrt{3} + 1}.
\end{align*}If we multiply both the numerator and denominator of this expression by $\sqrt{3}-1$ and simplify, we end up with  \begin{align*}\frac{2}{\sqrt{3} + 1} &= \frac{2}{\sqrt{3} + 1} \times \frac{\sqrt{3}-1}{\sqrt{3}-1} \\&= \frac{2(\sqrt{3}-1)}{3 - 1} = \frac{2(\sqrt{3}-1)}{2} = \boxed{\sqrt{3}-1}.\end{align*}